


Night Terrors

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Taako dreams. Taako fears. Taako forgets.Taako dreams.





	Night Terrors

Taako doesn’t remember his dreams. He would probably claim up and down he didn’t dream at all.

But he does.

He dreams of fantastical worlds, places that couldn’t possibly exist with languages that shouldn’t be real.  
An impossible ship.  
A group of friends he can’t grasp the faces of.  
A comforting presence that he knows is important to him but he can’t place a name or face to it.

But he also dreams of terrors he can’t name, things he can’t imagine.  
That impossible ship just barely escaping into an inky blackness.  
Those strange worlds destroyed before his very eyes.  
An all consuming _something_ that rips all the comfort away from him.

Then there are the parts he can remember.

Sazed’s face as he handed over the ingredients for the 30 garlic clove chicken.  
The faces of the townspeople as they began to die.  
Magnus and Merle eventually giving up on him once they find out.  
Being completely and totally alone.

As he goes he dreams more and more of that all consuming _something_.

The fear becomes all encompassing.

He jolts himself awake at night, kept in place by his sleeping bag. His heart pounds in his ears, forgotten words dying on his lips.

The panic subsides.

Taako returns to sleep.

The cycle continues.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually entitled "I hate myself" bc honestly?? Taako doesn't deserve this.  
> And I'm 99% sure Justin only said Taako had night terrors as a joke but. Here's this.


End file.
